bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Auryx Bandheer
|age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 5'10" |weight = 200lbs |eyes = Crimson |hair = White |aspect = Madness |void = Ajna, the Third-Eye Chakra |affiliation = The Coven (admittance is vehemently denied, and members are encouraged to terminate on sight) Soul Society (flee-on-sight orders, however a kill-on-sight order has been issued by the Shinigami's Women's Association; details for classification remain undisclosed) Xstence (begrudgingly they allow him to drink at their bar, but his admittance is in TBD hell) |previous occupation = |base of operations = |marital status = Single |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |family = Deceased |status = Alive |resurreccion = Camaleón}} Auryx Bandheer (アーリキス バンヂヒル, Aūrikusu Banduhiru), the self-proclaimed Rogue of is a consummate thief, vagabond and trickster. His legends and exploits would be spiritually renown were his victims actually aware such crimes had taken place. The peculiarity of this quiddity of chaos is that such unrivaled skill lends to a complete absence of notoriety. Such is his lamentation for his is a skill that is exalted above his peers. Is it any wonder that so few if any know of name, for his spiritual power isn’t boast worthy, nor are his fighting skills exemplary. Like many whose power was unable to catapult them to the upper echelon of the , he was a nameless, faceless Hollow in Aizen's horde. Such anonymity however is befitting, for it has allowed him virtually limitless opportunities to purloin the greatest treasures across the spiritual worlds. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Arrancar Letras The Letras (面仕草(レテラス), Reterasu; Spanish for, "Arts", Japanese for, "Masked Gesture") are the unique skills and abilities of an Arrancar, though they are officially given no name. Auryx possessing little in the ways of raw power contrived a means of developing his inherent Hollow powers. He explored the nature defined by his death, embodying that aspect till truth became self-evident, and mystery unfolded unto knowledge. Tocar la Luna (天国砕ける(トカルラルナ), Tokaru ra Runa; Spanish for, "To Touch the Moon", Japanse for, "Break the Heavens"): What if space was tangible, an object that you could hold, something you could mold in your own hands as you desired? What if in this thing called space, you could define it in such a way as to with only a gesture, a touch if you will grasp the very moon in the distance? How would you know it? In his death, the nature of space became self-evident to Auryx, a mystery that had been ceremoniously revealed in the form of his left hand. A spindly apparatus of bladed joints, and digits that could if willed on command part the very veil separating dimensions. Like a crossing-point between realms, the left hand of Auryx can unlock any barrier, any dimension, it is the key, a center-point where all paths converge. The threads that bind all dimensions are not unlike a small ball of yarn held tightly in his hand. Is that not apt, for with each bladed digit, he unfurl, stretch, sever or manipulate space and the dimensional boundary in anyway he desires along the tips of those spindly fingers. *'Todo Mi Alcanzar '(平行移動(トドミアランカンザ), Todo Mi Arakanza; Spanish for "Within My Reach", Japanese for "Parallel Displacement"): In his hands he holds the shape of desire, for all things that exist are within his reach. A rather poetic axiom no doubt, but it does tell a story of the nature of this power. You see distance is no longer defined as law to Auryx. It holds no more sovereignty over him as the physical world does to a spirit. Speed? You thought this power would somehow grant him the unrivaled capability to adopt teleportation as his method of movement rather than the traditional? In a manner of speaking yes, though in particular to shift the entire body so quickly requires far more power. This ability in particular is of the subtle variety. Rather than shift his entire person, Auryx slips a limb through the void and has it exit anywhere he desires and back again. This power is defined by what his held in his hand, not by the movement of his body. If he wanted to, across the vast reaches of space and time, he could pluck the most sacred of artifacts, a Zanpakutou itself from a Captain dining in their home in Soul Society with an off-handed ease, almost as if he were standing right beside them. Such is the reason for his rather lack of infamy as a thief, for who would believe one could so easily bypass the security measures, infiltrating the very heart of a stronghold without every stepping foot inside? The key to this power lies both in the fluidity and subtlety of its execution. There is no grand fanfare of a roiling spiritual pathway, no crack in the world itself, in fact there is barely even a shift in the wind. So subtle is the movement that he could hide this movement by a simple shift of his person, a crossing of the arms, or a scratch of the head. The limb itself seems imperceptible save for a very faint distortion, no more uncommon than a gentle brush of the wind. Many a foe have found themselves disarmed mid-swing by Auryx, their prized possessions stolen from their person, even their very clothes. As a mischief maker himself, he is quite fond of such humiliation, and with his cavalier attitude it only gives the persona of a great power merely jesting before the plebians before it. *'Telas Tejidas a Mano' (宇宙空間(テラステジダスアマノ), Terasu Tejidasu a Mano; Spanish for "My Hand Weaves a Tapestry", Japanese for "Void in Space"): *'Agarre la Reflexión' (無限鏡世間(アガーレラリフレクシオン), Agaare ra Rifurekushion; Spanish for "Grasp the Reflection", Japanese for "Endless Mirror World"): As shown by a previous Espada it is possible to create multiple Garganta's allowing for visual broadcast of different places and people without them really knowing. A form of remote viewing at its finest. Naturally Auryx's manifestation of this ability would border on the obscene for its blatant exploit of the laws of reality. Firstly, given his ability to sense into other dimensions it is also possible for Auryx to remotely create imperceptible Garganta's across multiple dimensions and view them at his pleasure. He can lock onto spiritual beings, locations and regions and view them, though this talent is primarily for his peers, rather than himself. The second and perhaps most abusive use of this power lies in the subtle of his Descorrer. Time within the dimensional void is a tricky thing. It is rarely precise, and what passes for a few moments there or outside can be drastically different on the other. So it is strange that such paradoxes are allowed to exist, as it allows for a single instance to occur almost simultaneously. Taken a step further, say perhaps if combined with a form of attack or defense, it would be possible to repeat said action almost infinitely yes? Well as infinite as one's control over the multitude of concurring, convergent, and collapsing Garganta's he or she is able to create. Using this method, Auryx is able to fire a Cero into a Garganta, and have it reappear in multiplicity. As though it were the rebirth of the former Primera Esapada's infamous Cero Metralleta, a virtual legion of Cero's erupt from his position, though not all come from his point of origin. Others seemingly manifest from random points in the sky, others bursting through the ground. It is the ultimate expression of efficiency, a single attack becoming a thousand. Though an extravagant exaggerations, it no less reveals the nature of his power. Hundreds of Cero's can be unleashed in but a single casting, or hundreds of strikes delivered in the same instant. Such is the power for he who can touch the moon. Enhanced Pesquisa: A particular ability unique to Arrancar, whom have obtained the necessary degree of power and control over their spiritual energy. The unmasked Hollow releases pulses not unlike echolocation which reveal to them spiritual presences, constructs and other such sensory information. But if the mind had been shattered by death and rebuilt upon the precept of madness, how would this power manifest for such a being? For he who has wandered through the screaming void, his perceptions of reality slip easily between dimensions, for his mind is trapped or dare I say freed from limitations of conventional senses? Death is a door that leads to the beyond, so a mind guided by its chilling hand, can peer through the fractal of reality. Therefore, so as long as the barrier that separates him is merely that of the dimensional void, then Auryx's senses, and indeed his Pesquisa extends into that realm as if he were physically there. For him to sense the on-goings of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and even in the dimensional bound and hidden fortress of The Coven, it is a rather simple feat, of just listening in. The acuity of his Pesquisa is strange, for it reveals not spiritual strength but the concept of the nature of the being rather than spiritual force. In another manner of speaking he detects the aspects of a character, distinct traits that reverberate and embody their being. To his senses, a Hollow is revealed by the aspect of death, and their resonance to such. Conventional forces that might inhibit his senses such as speed or magic, are oddly irrelevant. Magic itself leaves its own trace, a caricature of its own nature. Now if only his allies and enemies knew the true extent of this power, they would perhaps be more worried. Even more is that this inhuman perception doesn't just reveal the nature of another, but it grants Auryx certain . . . insights as to what actions they've taken that reinforces or have led to the development of their character. Dark stories, wretched tragedies, cruel atrocities committed in their pasts, all of these are revealed to Auryx, allowing him to only see the very worst moments of a person's life. Zanpakutō Camaleón (妖怪変化(カマレオン), Kamareon; Spanish for, "Chameleon", Japanese for, "Shifting Monster"): Auryx's Zanpakutō, though it is notably absent on his person, a strange mystery for those who remain ignorant of the full breadth of his abilities. When a Hollow removes their mask, they seal the nuclei of their powers which very often takes the form of a sword. Such is the way of the things, and the way they shall always be. But why? Certainly the form and shape of any Hollow is as infinite as the imagination so why then must their sealed power be in the form of a sword? As with all hollows he abides by the logic of their ascendence, and as an Arrancer he is obligated to sharpen the fangs of his brothers and sisters through battle and conquest. Yet for Auryx, whatever he has desired he has taken through cunning, subterfuge and deception. Is there any other form but the hand to represent that authority? The sword is power, raw and brutal, sure in its rather singular purpose. But the hand is something else, it is a multifaceted tool that it is not bounded by the limitations of the sword. Could it not be anymore obvious? *'Resurrección': Its release command is, "Tear Open" (剥がす, hagasu). :Resurrección Special Ability: Trivia *Auryx's name and the inspiration for his abilities is derived from Oryx, the Taken King from the Bungie game Destiny. *The character art for Auryx is drawn from Allen Walker's Crown Clown from the manga and anime series D-Gray-Man. Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral